one piece disney
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: my one piece disney crossover, my first crossover, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Library

I looked up in wonder at all the beautiful books. It was like a paradise for me and I reached over to grab for a book in a novel which had caught my eye, when someone's hand touched mine.

"_Sorry!"_ the girl and I apologised in sync.

"I'm Belle." She said smiling and I took her outstretched hand. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and wore her brown hair in a ponytail on her head. "Do you want this book? I already have a similar one."

I looked at the book in her hand and shook my head. "It's ok, I have the other ones in the series; you have it. I'm Nico Robin."

Her eyes widened as I told her my name. "_The _Nico robin?" she asked and I nodded. "The one worth _80 million Beli?_"

"Yeah." I nodded apologetically and she smiled slightly. "Sorry, I'm a wanted criminal... I don't want to cause your village trouble..."

"No, it's no trouble, but... you don't seem like a criminal." She said and I smiled gratefully. "This may be too personal but... don't you have one of those devil fruit abilities?"

"Yeah!" I grinned and crossed my arms as I closed my eyes. "Deux fleur!" I commanded and two hands jotted out from the book. Belle jumped back and dropped the book as if it had burst into flames. "I can make any part of my body appear on any surface." I explained.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, bending down to retrieve the dropped book.

"Haha. If you liked that watch this!" I bragged and crossed my arms again. "Cinq cents. fleur!" I said calmly as hands jotted out of the walls everywhere.

Belle looked over in awe and pressed a fingertip against one of mine on the nearest hand. "Can you feel it?" she asked and I nodded. I curled the finger around hers and she smiled.

I opened my eyes let my arms drop, as I did this the five hundred hands dotted around the walls disappeared. "That was amazing!" Belle gasped and I smiled, heading back the way I'd come.

"Bye Belle, I hope we meet again." I said waving as I walked out of the shop and headed for the going merry.

- oO X Oo -


	2. Chapter 2

The forest

"Hiiee!"

Tony Tony Chopper jumped and turned quickly to see a blue koala-looking creature staring at him. "Er... Hi." He smiled nervously and waved.

"Ahh yoo e humin?" the creature asked and he shook his head.

"No I'm a... monster." Chopper sighed and sat on a nearby rock.

"Stitch iz a monsta." The creature grinned and chopper cocked his head to the side.

"Stitch?" chopper asked and it nodded.

"Iz named Stitch." He grinned, showing big white teeth. He closed his eyes and relaxed as two antennae came out his head, as well as two more arms. "See?" stitch asked and he nodded. "Monsta!"

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" chopper asked and heard Stitch growl at a nearby plant. He yelled something in a different language and heard a scream as Usopp ran out from behind the tree.

"AHHHHHH" he yelled and chopper held out his hands about to explain. "Blue... alien... scary! Blue... alien... scary!" Usopp cried as he ran in circles.

"Usopp! Calm down he's..."

"An alien!" Usopp cried. Stitch growled back and jumped up and bit usopp's nose. "geb him ob my mose!" he yelled as he tried pulling him off.

Stitch growled again and bit harder. "Waaaa! It huwts!" Chopper grabbed stitch's legs and pulled until the blue alien let go.

"What is that _thing?"_ Usopp asked in shock as he rubbed his nose.

"He's a monster, but not a bad one! It's not his fault... your nose _is _kind of big... it looks like a sausage-" chopper giggled and stitch did a croaky laugh.

"Big nose!" Stitch laughed and Usopp sighed as he slumped against the trunk of a tree.

"You can talk blue-dude have you seen _your _nose?" Usopp smiled, impressed by his 'brilliant' comeback.

- oO X Oo -


	3. Chapter 3

The Pub

"...So I shot it down with only one bullet! I swear no girl in this world would pass up an offer like me!" A muscular man bragged as a smaller guy gave him a pint.

Zoro looked over at him and snorted. "You talk pretty well for a guy with no swords!" he grinned and downed yet another glass of sake.

"What did you say? You talking bush!" He sniggered, and the group surrounding him burst out laughing. Zoro just sighed and stood up to face him. The muscular man just stood as Zoro glared at him, neither one moving.

"Go on Gaston! You can beat this guy easily!" A small, fat man encouraged from behind.

"Give me your best shot! You're just _asking_ to be beaten, aren't you?" Gaston bragged and Zoro smiled menacingly as he pulled his three swords out of their scabbards and placed one between his teeth. "How are you going to fight with that in your mouth?"

"Just choose your weapon and _shut up!"_ Zoro scowled and Gaston turned to the fat man.

"Give me my hunting gun Lefou!"

Zoro ducked as the first bullet skimmed his head and raised his sword to deflect a second. The bullet pinged of the blade and Lefou had to jump to stop it from hitting him.


End file.
